That's My Mum
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: In this story Sadie and Nico are dating but it has been secret! What happens when Nico meets Ruby Kane? Is this the end to their newly budding relationship! One-shot for now. Maybe a two-shot depending on reviews- so read my author's note! rated k.


**In this quick one shot Sadie and Nico are already dating. **

**-Jacket~ **_**check**_

**-Money~ **_**check**_

**-Deodorant, clean/ combed hair, brushed teeth/ fresh breath (as good as possible)~ **_**check**_

**-Movie tickets~ **_**two tickets for the scariest move out- check**_

**-My date~**_** picking her up as we speak!**_

I ran my hand through my hair one more time, just for good measure, and marched out of my pitch black cabin. I tried to speed walk out of Camp Half-Blood as quick as possible. Unfortunately, barely anything goes my way anymore!

"Hey Nico. You're looking nice this evening. Where are you headed?" Percy questioned as he held his arm out in front of my, effectively blocking my path.

"Oh, you know. Going' to the movies. Probably going to hang out in a graveyard later." I replied as smoothly as possible. I wasn't entirely a lie!

"Ya, I've heard that one before! GRAB HIM GUYS!" Percy commanded.

I barely had time to make a startled, undignified, surprised sound before I was grabbed from behind. My head was immediately stuffed into a burlap bag. I made more muffled sounds and began to struggle, but to no avail.

I was carried around for a while and eventually I heard a door open and close. I heard the distinct breathing of many other people around me as I sat in a wooden chair. That's about when I realized, I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY DATE!

I panicked. I'd never even found anyone cute before, so my having a girlfriend was really something special. She was really something special! Then my panic stopped as I remembered I had left quite early so I would have time for error. I had wanted everything to be perfect.

There was some whispering and arguing. Then the bag was snatched off of my head and I saw my "kidnappers".

Around me stood my friends Percy, Annebeth, Thalia (_A/N: NOT SURE ON SPELLING)_, Grover, Piper, Jason, Hazel, frank, and Leo! I scowled.

"What do you guys want? I was kind of on my way somewhere."

"Yes, we know. That's exactly why we…um… stopped you." Leo answered.

I snorted. "I'm not telling you where I was going, if that's what you want!"

Annebeth nodded to Piper and she stepped forward. "Where were you headed Nico."

Drat, she was using her charm speaking voice. I was forced to reply in a rather undignified voice, "To pick up my date." I then proceeded to sigh dreamily thinking of Sadie. They all glanced at each other.

"Ohm. Nico's got a girlfriend. Probably smoking hot too!" Thalia and Leo said. Only the last part was Leo!

I blushed but remembered protesting was useless. I dropped my head and continued blushing. Unfortunately the interrogation continued.

"So what's her name? What's she look like? Do we know her?" Jason, Annebeth and Percy asked at once.

"Her name's Sadie. Yes, you know her. Remember those Egyptians we met a while ago? She was Osiris's daughter. Here's her picture." I pulled a photo of her I had on hand from the pocket of my ripped jeans. I held up a photo of Sadie and me next to a cemetery. I had left the camera on a gravestone and put it on auto. Sadie and I were both smirking, and I was blushing a little. I always did when I was around Sadie. My arm was around her waist and she had her elbow propped up on my shoulder. Her magician's bag was on one of her shoulders as well.

Leo wolf whistled. I gave my famous death glare and he looked away. Percy and Thailia smirked at me and I glared again, only Percy looked away. Everyone else just smiled.

"I think we should let him go pick up his date. He seems excited." Annebeth commented. Jason and Grover, who had been holding me to the chair, released me and I quickly ran out of camp before they could change my mind. I did hear one thing as I left though: "Wow, my brother has a girlfriend. I am so telling his dad." Hazel said. I groaned and continued sprinting.

I decided to shadow travel just for the sake of speed. In no time emerged in front of Brooklyn House. I looked up and gaped in amazement. I was still amazed at the sight of Sadie's _house_. Right as I appeared Sadie sprinted down a magical stair case and jumped on me.

She was wearing her normal attire: her leather jacket, dark wash skinny jeans with a few holes, combat boots, and a black tank-top with a skull on it underneath her jacket. She also had green streaks in her beautiful caramel hair. Her stunning blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. I smiled and hugged her. I was just about to ask her why she was in such a hurry to get down the stairs and out of her house when the humongous doors opened again and a transparent figure floated out.

I had enough experience to know this new person was definitely a ghost. Sadie began pulling me away but the ghost instantly materialized next to us. Sadie sighed and said, "Nico, I'd like you to meet my mum. She obviously dead, but she really wanted to meet my date. I guess I've been way to unnaturally happy lately. She had to see the cause."

I looked at the ghost only to find that Sadie's mom could have been her older twin sister. She had stunning blue eyes and caramel hair, just like Sadie. They were built the same and both had a permeate expression on mischievousness and curiosity etched into their faces. She was wearing a t-shirt with the Egyptian symbol of life on it as a pair of jean shorts. Her hair flapped in an imaginary breeze.

"So, you're my lovely daughter's boyfriend, are you not?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm Nico di Angelo." I replied as politely as possible.

She looked into my eyes and after a moment said, "Ah, yes. Hades's son. I always admired Hades."

I was startled. She _admired _my dad? Not feared, hated, or always avoided Hades, but _admired!_ My shocked expression must have shown clearly on my face because she smiled and clarified, "Well no one else actually wanted to take the position as king of the dead. Be stuck all alone in the underworld with a bunch of moaning spirits, like myself. I just think it quite honorable to take the position, however willingly or unwillingly. Plus he works hard to keep the underworld and the living separated, he runs a tight ship, and he doesn't have a throne on Olympus."

I smiled, "Wow, no one I've ever meant has genuinely said that about my father before. Um, thanks." I said.

"You're welcome Nico. So how old are you and where do you currently live?" she asked.

Sadie mumbled something to the effect of _embarrassing mum!- always quick to the personal questions! _And I said, "well….I was born a long time ago during WWII and I …well my Dad hid my sister and I in the Lotus casino in Vegas to keep us safe. Now I am 13 and I live at Camp Half -blood." I mumbled.

"Ah, yes. I heard of that whole fiasco. Unfortunate…well you seem to make my daughter _very _happy Nico. Be careful with her! We all love her here. If anything were to happen to her, well…I'd feel sorry for you." She smirked.

I looked up to see Carter and Zia holding hands on the terrace watching us. I remembered how Zia could take out a dozen demons at a time with her fireballs, and how Carter went berserk when Sadie got a cut on her arm. He totally, massacred that demon that gave it to her.(not to mention he's the host of a war god.) I remembered her uncle Amos, who had the whole Egyptian fighting force behind him, as well as Set, the god of evil, under his control.

My gaze drifted to Bast who was licking her hand like a cat with one cat-like eye open and trained on Sadie and I. I also remembered how Bast sliced two Egyptian monsters up like play dough (that was from Sadie and carter's book.). I recalled Sadie's friendliness with many of the gods and goddesses, including Bes and Isis. Needless to say, I gulped.

Sadie's mom chuckled and began addressing Sadie. "Ohh, I can't believe you've got your first boyfriend, a nice one at that. Oh…such an adorable couple. Soon you'll be—"

"Muum!" Sadie sighed, obviously embarrassed. She looked down and blushed.

"Well. Anyway…off you go. Enjoy your date you too." Sadie's mom called as we began to walk off. "Oh. Here, let me." Sadie's mom clapped her hands and we vanished into a puff of golden smoke. When I opened my eyes I found myself in front of our movie theater. My arm was around Sadie's waist and we were heading to the line to buy popcorn and drinks.

I looked over at Sadie and she began a long explanation and apology for her mom. What I did next, I blame on my ADHD. My impulsiveness completely took over and I cut her off by smashing my lips onto her soft ones. I have to say I was floating on clouds until I realized what I was doing and pulled away.

She looked at me, shocked. I started to stutter an apology. I looked up into her smiling face, the face of the only girl I'd ever fallen for.

"What'd you stop for death breath?" She murmured as she locked her lips with mine again.

That's when I knew she was the girl for me. She was beautiful, same style as me, same interests. She didn't mind who I was, and we had the same social skills, which was to say: little to none. Her mom approved of me, as well as my dad.

_**B**__e__**s**__t. __**D**__a__**t**__e. __**E**__v__**e**__r._

**Yes I decided to post this to let you guys know I'm still alive. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories lately. But summer breaks coming up, so I'll try to update. In nine days I'll be going on vacation for two weeks so, I won't update for a while. Any way, if you guys think I should I'll make another chapter where Nico has dinner with the Kanes. Leave your thoughts and press that little blue button down there that says ****REVIEW****!**


End file.
